


A Power Game

by leliiswriting (orphan_account)



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, shintaro is a huge creep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leliiswriting
Summary: Where Shintaro realizes he can do what he pleases with Konoha, and he takes advantage of that.
Relationships: Kisaragi Shintaro/Kokonose Haruka | Konoha, Konoshin - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a lot of creepy stuff on the next chapters. Also, if you could tell me any mistakes i did in the comments i'd really appreciate it. Thnx and enjoy!

Shintaro had way too much power over the innocent Konoha, but even worse, he enjoyed it. He could tell him what to do and he’d do it, without questioning, without complaining, because he was that innocent.

Shintaro sometimes felt guilty of what he did with the guy, sometimes he even felt as if he was raping him. But when he had him laying on his bed, fully naked and looking at him with those beautiful eyes of his, moaning his name, all of those concerns disappeared from his mind immediately. He just wanted to eat him up, enjoy his unconditional love, even if Konoha wasn’t completely sure of what Shintaro was doing to him.

Each night, when no one was watching, Shintaro would enjoy this power he held over what remained of his best friend. He could touch, taste and bite all he wanted and Konoha would just obey and enjoy those unknown actions Shintaro performed on him. Because he trusted him, one could even say he loved him.

The question was, did Shintaro love him?


	2. Good Night Kiss

The first time he took notice of his power over Konoha was two months ago.

It was three in the morning and Shintaro was laying on his bed, ready to fall asleep. He stared at the ceiling, focusing on the sounds of the night to soothe himself. Usually, this worked just fine, but that night was different. After a few minutes of trying to sleep, a soft knock sounded from his door, and then a squeal. Shintaro sat up quickly . There, peaking his head in, Konoha looked at him with no expression in his face.

“Shintaro.” Konoha said, entering slowly into the room. Shintaro grunted, he couldn’t be mad at him.

“What is it, Konoha?” The tall boy entered completely, he was only wearing a shirt and boxer briefs. Shintaro quickly looked away.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” The brunette opened his eyes, surprised by the question.

“Why? Is there something wrong?” Konoha shrugged, tugging the hem of his shirt. Shintaro sometimes forgot how child-like he acted, and how thin he was, and how handsome he was. He blushed at his own thoughts.

“I think so.” Konoha walked to the bed and sat on the edge. “I’ve been having some weird dreams, I don’t want to sleep alone.” Shintaro grunted.

“Alright, whatever.” He saw a small smile from the boy as he closed the door and crawled onto the bed with him. He smelt nice.

“Thank you.” He said as he settled next to him, closing his eyes. Shintaro layed back down.

Fast enough, Konoha was already sleeping, judging by his slow breath and his parted lips. Shintaro analyzed his face. He managed to look even calmer than normal when he slept. For a guy, he was very -very- pretty. He never told anyone but Ene (not because he wanted, but because he didn’t have any other option, since she knew basically everything about him), Konoha had been driving him crazy. He fantasied about him all day long, and not in the most innocent way. And now there he was, so close to him and wearing so little. He was tempted to sneak a hand underneath the sheets and…

Suddenly, Konoha opened his eyes and sat up. He looked unnerved.

“W-What’s wrong?” Konoha turned to look at him, his relaxed face was broken into a terrified expression. “Did you have a nightmare?” His eyes started to water as he hugged his pillow.

Shintaro wanted to help in some way, but he didn’t really know how. So, he did what he thought was best: he wrapped his arm around him and toyed with his hair for a while. Eventually, the boy calmed down and looked at Shintaro with those beautiful pink eyes of his.

An idea dropped into Shintaro’s head. With his softest voice possible, he whispered: “Do you want me to help you sleep?” Konoha’s eyes lighted up. He nodded. “I can give you a good night sleep.” The boy looked confused.

“What is that?” Shintaro enjoyed every second of his innocent voice, so pure and corruptible.

“You’ll see. You just have you close your eyes and part your lips.” Konoha questioned it for a few seconds, but finally obeyed. Shintaro would never do something bad to him.

The brunette’s heart raced. He leaned in, so close he could feel Konoha’s breath on his face. He leaned a bit more, their lips touched softly. Konoha flinched, surprised by the feeling, but quickly relaxed. Shintaro placed a hand on his waist over the sheets and flavored all he could reach without being intrusive. Konoha caught on and moved his mouth slowly, mimicking what Shintaro was doing. Shintaro shifted to be nearer to his body, Konoha placed his hands on his shoulders. They stayed like that a bit longer, sharing a timid kiss.

Shintaro pulled away to look at his companion. He wasn’t flustered, but curious and confused.

“Did you like that?” Shintaro asked. Konoha looked away, flustered, and nodded. “Would you like another one?” Another nod.

This time around, Shintaro gave him multiple short kisses on his lips, Konoha received each and every one happily. When Shin pulled out, Konoha was giving him a small smile. He rubbed his eye with his hand.

“Are you getting sleepy?” But Konoha didn’t answer, he was already sleeping and snorting quietly. Shintaro smiled and turned his back against him.

He wished for Konoha to keep having nightmares.


	3. How to Keep Quiet

The next night, the same scenery took place: Konoha knocked on the door and peeked his head in. But that time, he was smiling. Shintaro didn’t ask, he just pointed to the empty side of the bed. Konoha’s smile grew bigger as he made his way to the spot. By the way he looked at him, with his eyes wide open and his lip between his teeth, Shintaro knew what he wanted. He wanted to learn more about that new feeling he sensed last night when he got close to him and touched him. He wanted to be kissed and hugged in that special way that made him felt so good. But first, they had to have a talk.

Konoha was very curious; he always got excited about his earliest discovering. Like the time he spent all week baking with Mary, or when Ene taught him everything she knows about videogames and ruined his sleeping schedule. This time, he wanted to learn more about what they did last night. So, he asked everyone he knew about it, yet no one answered. Everyone looked at him flustered and question him “where did you learn about that?” This unusual behavior lead to an investigation in the hiding spot they lived in: who was corrupting little Konoha? After a long day of interrogations (especially to Kano), everyone agreed he must have sneaked into Shintaro’s room and found… inappropriate stuff in his computer.

Shintaro was embarrassed by that wrong conclusion, but it was better that way. If they discovered what he was planning to do with Konoha, everyone would hate him. Sometimes, some things were better kept silent.

Konoha was starting to lean in for a kiss, when Shintaro pushed him away.

“We need to talk.” Shintaro murmured, in case anyone was listening. Konoha tensed up. He was scary when he talked like that.

“What is it? Did I do something wrong?” Konoha placed his hand on the brunette’s chest. That innocent touch made Shintaro want to get on top of him and eat him up. He told himself to focus, leave things clear first.

“You can’t go around asking people to kiss you.” Konoha tilted his head. “And you can’t kiss anyone other than me. You got that?”

“But, why?” Shintaro chuckled. He was truly an angel.

“Because… kissing people is something very private. It’s like a secret.”

“A secret?” Konoha was listening attentively. He remembered someone once told him that keeping secrets wasn’t always the right thing to do.

“Yeah, and this secret is between you and me. And no one else.” Konoha felt something was wrong. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but the way Shintaro looked and talked to him didn’t feel right. Still, he nodded. He would never do something to hurt him, right?

Shintaro pushed the boy gently to have him lay on the bed. He positioned himself between his legs, which naturally fell on either side of his hips. He leaned down and kissed the boy underneath him very slowly, introducing him to what would come later. Konoha’s never been this close to someone, it made his body feel warm and tingly. He liked it.

Shintaro’s kisses became rougher as his hands trailed down his body. He reached the end of his shirt and snuck his digits underneath it. Konoha flinched and sucked in.

“Your hands are cold.” He said, tightening his arms around his friend.

“Don’t worry. They’ll warm up.” Shintaro traced his sides; his waist was thin as he thought it’d be. He had always wondered what he looked like under those baggy clothes.

Shintaro aimed his kisses down his neck, causing Konoha to whimper quietly. He loved every little sound he made; each kiss would cause a little moan, and each moan would cause Shintaro’s boner to get harder. The brunette was getting more and more eager to tear his clothes of and take him right then and there. But he couldn’t do that. Not yet.

He bit down on his shoulder, Konoha’s whole body trembled. He laughed to himself, who would have guessed he’d be so into that? He kept doing it, every bite leaving a red circle on his white skin. Shintaro took a moment to appreciate the view: Konoha, with his neck and shoulders tinted pink, was breathing heavily, asking him for more with his squinted eyes and small pants. He looked down to his bare chest, the boy was muscular, but slim, and his skin was as pale as the snow, which caused the bite-marks to look even pinker. Shintaro couldn’t get enough from the boy underneath him, seeing him so vulnerable made his mind wonder to his nastiest fantasies, where he did all sort of things to him. He’d eventually be able to fulfill his deepest dreams, but he had to go slow on him. He didn’t want to overwhelm him.

“Shintaro…” Konoha moaned, caressing the back of his neck. With one last glance, he confirmed to himself that he was head over heels for the android.

He went for his mouth and kissed him forcefully, keeping his head still with one hand on his jaw. The other one fell on top of Konoha’s bulge. The albino flinched at the new feeling. It sent shivers down his spine, he felt like if he was getting higher and higher with each stroke. Everything was so new to him, he wondered if everyone felt like this. He would have wanted to ask someone, like Ene or Kano, but Shintaro didn`t want him to. Why would that be?

“How does that feel?” Konoha almost didn’t hear Shintaro murmur over the stimulation.

“R-Really, really good” He relaxed under his touch, whimpering more and more, but still keeping it down. Shintaro was a bit disappointed, he wanted him to be louder.

“Don’t ever let anyone touch you like this.” He whispered into his ear. “I’m the only one who can do this.” He nibbled his ear lobe, Konoha trembled. “Can you promise me that?”

Over his shoulder, his quiet voice said: “I promise.”

* * *

In the middle of the night, when everyone was fast asleep, Konoha woke up agitated as a cold sweat traveled down his spine. He sat up and stared into the darkness, trying to remember as many details from his dream as he could. Everything had dissipated as soon as he opened his eyes.

He calmed himself down and curled himself on Shintaro’s arm. Tomorrow he’d be quicker.


End file.
